imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Royale Series
Originally having had two finished seasons and one barely finished and two dead ones, users horrorfan45 and rietje-1 are back with Battle Royale Redux where the best characters from all series with some new characters are going on a trip that will lead to their demise. Plot 44 students from Elmsville High are lured into going on a 'vacation/study trip' with their class for a weekend. Excited, each of them agrees in going. The trip is long, going from a part with a bus to going a part by boat. When the students arrive at the 'checkpoint' on the island they will stay at, the students are locked inside the basement and gassed. One by one, they wake up an hour later to find themselves spread around with a collar around their neck and facing a strange man who is sided by several armed soldiers. They are told that they are in the first American experiments of a very popular 'myth' in Japan called Battle Royale where the main rule is that they have to kill each other until there is only one of them left standing. They have 72 hours to do so and if by then there are multiple left, all collars explode and there will be no winner. Each of them is sent off with their personal possessions and a day pack that contains food, water, a compass, a map and pen and a weapon that is randomly assigned. During the three days, people will turn against each other, become paranoid, go insane or resolve to suicide while others desperately try to form groups and try to believe that there is a way to escape the horror. Stay tuned! Map: http://img511.imageshack.us/my.php?image=battleroyalenovelmap.jpg Map after 2 reports: https://archive.is/20131014012200/img6.imageshack.us/img6/2109/battleroyalenovelmap.jpg Characters in Battle Royale Redux: BOYS: 1. [[Connor Abernathy|'Connor Abernathy']] (Ricky Ullman) - played by TeenagedAngst - ELIMINATED 2. [[Jiro Arai|'Jiro Arai']] (Haruma Miura) - ELIMINATED 3. [[Lennie Baek|'Lennie Baek']](G-Dragon) - Played by PawnCrackers - Hedge clippers 4. Joseph van den Berg ''(Jesse James)'' - Maj - An aluminum baseball bat 5.' Irving Damon' (Shane Kippel) - ELIMINATED'' 6. Simon Daniels ''(Scott Terra)'' - Played by WeBand A Katana + 5 hand grenades (from Samantha) Injuries: Burn wound on the upper arm. 7. [[Layne Diallo (Battle Royale character)|'''Layne Diallo]] (Craig-Lamar Traylor) - Positively_Fourth_Street - Binoculars, switchblade, Morning Star Injuries: calf cut by a bullet (shallow cut) 8. [[Richard Diallo|'Richard Diallo']] (Michael Obiora) - Played by Raceal - An Ithaca 37 shotgun, crossbow '' 9. [[Clyde Gamada|'Clyde Gamada']] ''(Malcolm David Kelly) - Played by Nepster - '''''ELIMINATED 10. Jason Green ''(Michael Zegen)'' - Played by raceal - A .22 Double Derringer revolver Injuries: Burn wound on the back 11. [[Ryan Michael Hawke|'Ryan Michael Hawke']] (Taylor Lautner) - Played by Timeless - ELIMINATED 12. [[Harry Hodgeson|'Harry Hodgeson']] (Brady Corbet) - Played by TeenagedAngst - GPS tracking device 13. [[Manuel Kébé|'Manuel Kébé']]' '(Dalmar Abuzeid) - Played by Michael - A Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum Revolver 14. [[Armando La Fata|'Armando La Fata']] (Adamo Ruggiero) - Played by aacos - A Walther PPK semi-automatic pistol Injuries: Shoulder slashed by a bullet (shallow cut) 15.[[Evan McLachlan|'Evan McLachlan']] (Kyle Sullivan) - NPC - Weapon N/A - ELIMINATED 16. [[Jack Lawson|'Jack Lawson']] (Emilie Hirsch) - Played by Moejoe - A cartelled kitchen knife - ELIMINATED 17. Kenta Nakamura ''(Goki Maeda)'' '- Played by Repo - ''A tomahawk 18. [[Joey Rodriquez|'''Joey Rodriquez]] (Junio Valverde) - Played by Aacos - ELIMINATED 19. [[Savu Sesay-Damon|'Savu Sesay-Damon']]' '(Dan Curtis Lee) - Played by Aacos - ELIMINATED 20. [[Willie Seung|'Willie Seung']] (Joon Eun Hye) - Played by PawnCrackers - ELIMINATED 21. [[Brent Smith|'Brent Smith']] (Max Pirkis) - NPC - A tire iron - ELIMINATED 22. [[Randall Stephens|'Randall Stephens']] (Jared Kusnitz) - Played by WeBand - Ingram Mac-10 submachine gun, blow darts with tranquillizer fluid in it (5 of them, from Savu) 23. [[Dylan Yamamoto|'Dylan Yamamoto']] (Justin Chon) - Played by Positively_Forth_Street - screwdriver GIRLS: 1. [[Qamra Aden|'Qamra Aden']]'' (Hafsia Herzi)'' - Played by Michael - ELIMINATED 2. [[Elizabeth Ainsworth|'Elizabeth Ainsworth']] (Hannah Murray) - Played by Maj - '' ELIMINATED '' 3. [[Kirsten "Kirsty" Avrahami|'Kirsten "Kirsty" Avrahami']] (Melissa McIntyre) - Played by Positively_Forth_Street - A pickaxe, Colt Python .357 magnum revolver (from Jiro) Injuries: Elbow gazed by a bullet (shallow cut) 4. [[Jennie Baek|'Jennie Baek']] (Xiao Jie) - Played by PawnCrackers - A stun gun 5. [[Kate Duncan|'Kate Duncan']] (Kristen Stewart) - Played by TeenagedAngst - Injuries: ''Cheek cut heavily with a bullet twice, several scratches by bullets on the side and leg. 6. [[Harriet Fazer|'Harriet Fazer']] ''(Larissa Wilson) - Played by Maj - A Beretta M92F semi-automatic pistol, road flares (5) 7. [[Ankie Fisher|'Ankie Fisher']] (Emma Stone) - Played by Michael - ELIMINATED 8. [[Samantha Fitzpatrick|'Samantha Fitzpatrick']] (Scout-Taylor Compton) - Played by TeenagedAngst - ELIMINATED 9. [[Dora Harris|'Dora Harris']] (Phoebe Tonkin) - Played by WeBand - A rope 10. [[Melinda Jameson|'Melinda Jameson']] (Evanna Lynch) - Played by Positively_Forth_Street - Welrod silenced machinegun,'' hand axe (from Qamra), Chloroform'' 11. [[Whitney Kincaid|'Whitney Kincaid']] (Hayden Paniettere) - Played by TeenagedAngst - A Kama sickle 12. [[Eurydice Kwan|'Eurydice Kwan']] (Min Hyo Rin) - Played by Timeless - Potassium Cyanide poison, 9mm Uzi, machete '' 13. [[Christine 'Sunshine' Larson|'Christine 'Sunshine' Larson']] ''(Jessica Szohr) - Played by Timeless - A meat cleaver 14. [[Erin Lennon|'Erin Lennon']] (Adriana DeMeo) - Played by Repo - An ice pick 15. [[Tamara Lewis|'Tamara Lewis']] (Deanna Casaluce) - Played by aacos - ELIMINATED 16. [[Tara Nelson|'Tara Nelson']] (Andrea Lewis) - Played by Michael - Shiruken Ninja Stars (5 of them) 17. [[Violette Petrov|'Violette Petrov']] (Megan Fox) - Played by Repo - ELIMINATED 18.' Isabella "Izzy" del Piero' (Paula Brancati) ''- Played by WeBand - ''A bowling pin, crowbar '' 19. [[Kalea Rivera|'Kalea Varela-Rivera']] ''(Cassie Ventura) - Played by Timeless - ELIMINATED Injuries: stomach gazed with a bullet (shallow cut) 20. [[Isabella Santos|'Isabella Santos']] (Cassie Steele) - NPC - A metal pole - ELIMINATED 21. [[Analee Sewick|'Analee Sewick']] (Lauren Young) - Played by Timeless - ELIMINATED Relationships Battle Royale Redux Relationships Trivia: *Referencing to both Battle Royale season 1 and 2, two characters that will die first are returning to make a small stand before meeting their fate. *Returning characters from season two: Layne and Richard Diallo, Dora Harris, Irving Damon, Harry Hodgeson. *Returning characters from season three: Violette Petrov, Isabella del Piero, Jiro Arai (in part three it was 'Aran'), Joseph van den Berg, Manuel Kébé (who's last name was Noles in part three), Kalea Varela-Rivera, Brent Smith (formerly Brent Loeper), Clyde Gamada. *Returning characters from season four: Willie Seung, Randall Stephens, Simon Daniels, Ankie Fisher, Kirsten Avrahami, Ryan Michael Hawke, Whitney Kincaid, Samantha Fitzpatrick, Tamara Lewis. *Returning characters from season five: Armando LaFata (formerly Armando Vinicio), Lennie Baek, Jennie Baek (formerly Chloe Quan), Eurydice Kwan, Ryan Michael Hawke because season four died early on, Kate Duncan, Christine "Sunshine" Larson, Analee Sewick. *Boys number 13, 14 and 15 were given that specific number because their personalities refer to its original boys in the Battle Royale movie, novel and manga. *Girl #11: Whitney Kincaid has a similar personality to the female villain in the original BR story, Mitsuko Souma. This is why she had been given Mitsuko's weapon, a Kama sickle. *By accident, a character that is most likely going to be one of the male villains became number six because of his last name, Simon Daniels. Because of the personality of Simon, rietje-1 has plans on making connections between Simon and BR's original villain, Kazuo Kiriyama. Just like in the novel with Kazuo, Simon starts with a blade. *Also by accident because of the last name, Layne Diallo ended up as boy #7, which is the best friend of boy #15 in the original BR. Rietje already had an idea of making the two close friends and Layne being one of the few people sticking with Evan in the classroom scene and is thinking of playing along with a homage to the original BR, however, this time, their numbers are switched. Inconstencies/errors in the former BR RPG's (mostly Rianne's fault): *In BR1, a skilled fighter was too stupid to not notice main antagonist and 18-year-old student Mitchell Blackburn to be standing on a story above him in the warehouse and knock a full barrel with toxic waste over him. *Another skilled fighter manages to climb through the window in time to avoid getting blown up with a grenade. Even as a skilled fighter, a grenade blows up fast after being unclipped and it was a very unrealistic way of letting the biggest Evil Skilled Fighter live on to the end to be taken down by the Good Skilled Fighter (and only female one). *BR2 Joshua's torture/crucify death. He is already stabbed and hasn't had any good medical treatment a few hours earlier and has fought so many protagonists and successfully raped two girls. But he lives until the final four where he gets shot in the knees, hands, crotch and stomach in between short flashbacks that reveal his abusive past making him sociopath and choking in his own blood. *Huan Bai Huo in BR2 as well gets thrown down, almost strangled, hit and knocked out so many times, chased, raped and shot in the side until finally being finished off with a single shot in the chest (the last part redeemed this a little with her being already too weak and having lost so much blood that one more shot was the death shot even though it wasn't in the heart). *Jake Irving in BR2 is described as skinny and a wimp. From hour 4 on, he has a piece of metal in his tongue which later infects and paralyzes the muscles in it, making him forced to have his tongue being cut out. This is realistic that it infected and his tongue needs to be cut out but it gets done by a scythe that is still covered in someone elses' blood and so it could've easily gone wrong if the blood was from another blood type then Jake's. However, Jake does not die of blood loss because an inmense amount of salt is put on the wound to stop the bleeding to redeem this once again. However, he survives incredibly long while he realistically would've died earlier. This then is redeemed by him not standing a chance at all when at gunpoint by Joshua and it takes a quick shot in the head to kill him. *Emily Rose in BR2 manages to pry a bullet stuck in her thigh out by herself with still dirty hands, risking a lot of chance of infection. *Jiro Aran in BR3 isn't too good at keeping suspicion off but the instructor seems to be asleep by then because he isn't threatened and manages to hack into the school's site where he finds a website with betting lists of his classmates. However, this is redeemed with him failing to hack into the Government system just because he can't and it's too hard for a regular highschool student. Earlier on, Manuel Noles discovered microphones in the collars and immediately the instructor told his soldiers to keep an eye on him, making Jiro having special treatment which made this inconsistent. But with the story being unfinished, the original plan was to somehow with up-to-imagination letting Jiro succeed his hacking job anyway and to pick up people with a truck on his way to the school where half of the cast would get killed in the final showdown. *Collars taking too long to explode, almost ten minutes as soon as a character is in a danger zone in contrast to the classroom detonations where they only last for a mere minute. *Kirk Raine getting his head bashed in easily and dies soon jsut like Patrick Fearnley in BR3 in contrast to Violette Patrov who only passes out by getting hit with the same object (baseball bat) on the head. This was however explained with the " Surviving a Life or Death choice" which Kirk and Patrick did not and Violette did. *BR1 ending. Everyone just happens to run into the school and kill all the soldiers and the three instructors only to survive a little injured. This ending is so unrealistic and gives the few survivors such special treatment that the writer is too embarrassed to even show the original story anymore and is still planning on fixing the ending. Not to mention that the final girl by default finds out about the microphones in the very last scene for no reason at all, probably because she was the first one to really check the collar. *The obvious final girl in BR1, Lana McReady, gets protected like hell by her best friend, filling in all things for the typical Damsel in Distress. While her best friend and another skilled fighter get killed - the skilled fighter doesn't even have a chance to say 'what' before getting his throat slit -, Lana gets left alone by Pardeep Singh the antagonist, claiming he "wants her to fight back and so stand a chance before finishing her off." HOWEVER, this all is redeemed at the end where Mitchell throws his fireworks at a group that Lana is with, Lana tries to get away and the big hero Ida Amin tries to save her but BOTH, yes, BOTH get skin blown off their bodies and the two dying lovers tell each other 'they're cool' before dying. *Dominic Giovani (BR2) gets stabbed in the chest with a machete but lives on for three or four more hours and even manages to crawl away and go to another cabin closeby before getting too weak and shot in the head by Joshua. Pre-Game/Game Play * *Battle Royale pre-program *Hour one - 42 students remaining *Hour two - 42 students remaining *Hour three - 42 students remaining *Hour four - 40 students remaining *Hour five - 40 students remaining *Hour six - 39 students remaining (first report) *Hour seven - 39 students remaining *Hour eight - 38 students remaining *Hour nine - 38 students remaining *Hour ten - 36 students remaining *Hour eleven - 34 students remaining *Hour twelve - 34 students remaining (second report) *Hour thirteen - 33 students remaining *Hour fourteen - 33 students remaining *Hour fifteen - 29 students remaining *Hour sixteen - 29 students remaining *Hour seventeen - 24 students remaining *Hour eighteen - 24 students remaining (third report) *Hour nineteen - 23 students remaining Death List: *